


Scarf

by Kaze_Amaya



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Post-Game, Potential Spoilers, after the fall of platinum jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_Amaya/pseuds/Kaze_Amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months later, even long after winter was over, Mizuki still wore that scarf. Slowly, things were a little more normal again with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic (more like a drabble) I wrote for a good rp friend of mine! I hope you like it Aobun, and I hope anyone else who reads it enjoys it too~

Mizuki hated it. He hated this reminder of what happened to him, to his team- no, his friends. The reminder of the worst decision he ever made in his life. It was scarred on his neck, over what was supposed to be the marking of his team was instead a marking of the destruction he had brought to it. Ever since he had been allowed to take the bandages off of his neck, he couldn't help staring at it every time he saw his reflection. His eyes were drawn to it and he regrets it so much.

He continued as normal though. That's all he can do. What's done is done and god he hated the fact that it happened and he hated himself for causing it and he hated those twin-looking-yakuza-fucks that lied to him. Still, that doesn't change the fact that it happened and there's nothing he can do to change it.

 

He knew he couldn't, because if he could then he would have by now.

 

Aoba knew it too. He's noticed how Mizuki looked in the mirror and how he avoided doing so when possible. He noticed the nervous tic Mizuki picked up of rubbing or scratching his neck, specifically when he seemed to be reminded of the incident somehow. He's noticed how the team members and Mizuki himself all avoid mentioning the tattoo ever being there. No one wanted to acknowledge it.

 

He'd been rubbing his neck more lately. He was allowed to walk through the halls and such by now in his recovery, always avoiding looking at his reflection when he could. It must be strange to have such a familiar mark feel like it's still there, but when you look, you're reminded that it's something else, Aoba thought. That was exactly how Mizuki felt. When the bandage first came off and he looked, he nearly cried. He held back until Aoba was gone, however. He didn't want his friend to feel guilty for something that he didn't cause.

 

Today was the day that Mizuki would be discharged from the hospital. His recovery was actually faster than what was expected by a few days, and everyone was thankful for that. Soon things could feel a little more normal again, the bartender would be where he was meant to be; at The Black Needle, usual cheerful grin on his face, and carefree tone in his voice. At least, that's what Aoba desperately hoped for.

 

When they heard the news, what was left of Dry Juice got together to repaint the gang symbol on its rightful place on the staircase as a welcome back. Meanwhile, Aoba had a different gift in mind. He needed Granny's help to make it, since it had been his first time doing something like that, but to both their surprise it turned out really great without having to be redone even once.

 

"I can walk just fine on my own, don't gotta fall all over yourself for me y'know," Mizuki said jokingly as Aoba tensed up, arms held out slightly in case Mizuki had a dizzy-spell (which he hadn't had in a while, but the bluenette was still cautious) as they walked to the out of the staircase and to the hospital entrance. Lightly swatting the outstretched hands aside, the taller of the two shook his head.

 

"I've been fine for a while now, why else would they have discharged me early?"

 

"I'm just being careful! S'there something wrong with me worrying?" Aoba said a bit defensively, letting his hands drop to his sides.

 

"Pfft, no, not if you're trying to act like an over protective mother hen," Mizuki chuckled, and Aoba huffed but laughed airily along with him.

 

"Whatever," with that and a shake of his head, Aoba stepped outside the double-automatic doors with Mizuki at his side into the cool late-fall air. Both of the boys had jackets on, but that didn't seem to stop either of them from shivering at the chilly breeze. Noticing this, the younger took it as the perfect chance to present his gift.

 

Swiftly, he wrapped the hand knitted scarf around Mizuki's neck, "Cold? Here, it'll keep you warm."

 

Mizuki blinked at the sudden soft, warm cloth keeping him cozy. He lifted one of the ends and inspected it; thick light blue and red horizontal stripes going all along the rather wide scarf made him grin. The sight made him feel even warmer inside and he tossed an arm around Aoba's shoulders, pulling him close into a one-armed hug.

 

"Thank you, Aoba!"

 

"Ah- you're welcome, Mizuki," Aoba replied quietly, wrapping both arms around Mizuki's waist in a tight hug and relishing in the very nice body heat in contrast to the air around them. Soon enough both of them released their hold at about the same time, close enough to know subconsciously by now just how long a hug should be to keep them both comfortable around the other. With that, they enthusiastically headed over to the Dry Juice hangout, Aoba eager to see Mizuki's face at the surprise that awaited him there and Mizuki curious as to what his friend seemed to have planned with that bright smile of his.

 

Months later, even long after winter was over, Mizuki still wore that scarf. Slowly, things were a little more normal again with that.


End file.
